


nothing sweeter

by jjokkiri



Series: #kihobingo 2017 [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, KiHo Bingo, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Kihyun really isn't engaged to the only son of the second most powerful family in the coven, but at the same time, he totally is.





	nothing sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _Vampires_ square of [#kihobingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kihobingo). I was going to make the fact that they were vampires a _"surprise"_ , but I realized I had to declare the square, anyway.

“Sir, I’m afraid I can’t let you in unless you have an appointment to meet with one of our doctors,” the small brunet clerk with rounded glasses, sitting at the desk in front of the huge  _Restricted Area (Employees & Staff Only) _sign, insisted, “It’s unfortunately against the hospital’s policy, no matter what you say.”

“That’s absolutely ridiculous,” Hoseok laughed incredulously and ran his fingers through light brown locks with an arch of his brow. Looking at the young man’s name tag—Changkyun, it read—Hoseok pressed his lips together, “ _Changkyun_ , I shouldn’t need to have an appointment to visit my  _fiancé_.”

The receptionist looked taken aback for a second, before he seemed to realize that he was wearing a name tag and displayed his name to the entire world. “During his work hours, I’m afraid you do,” Changkyun told him, bowing his head slightly. It was rather cute how the young man tried so hard to be respectful— _he must be new_. “Unless he knows you’re here and can come get you, I’m afraid I can’t let you into restricted areas, mister...”

“Mister Shin,” Hoseok finished. “Mister Shin Hoseok. I’m Kihyun’s fiancé, so what do you mean I can’t get into the restricted areas?”

“It’s an employees and staff only area, sir,” Changkyun told him, the edge in his voice obviously declaring the sudden stress that was beginning to overwhelm him.

“Oh, but that means _you_  can go in there?” Hoseok pressed. Changkyun shifted his eyes, before adjusting his name tag and nodding.

“... yes, sir,” he said, hesitantly. “I am a staff member.”

Hoseok beamed, “So, can you go get him for me?”

 

 

 

“ _Hyung_ , he wouldn’t go away and he told me to go get you,” Changkyun whined, following in Kihyun’s footsteps as the dark-haired doctor held onto a clipboard and checked off boxes on a patient’s chart. Kihyun clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, spinning his pen between his fingers and came to a stop—Changkyun ran into him. “Sorry.”

“Why didn’t you tell him that you couldn’t let him in while I was working?” Kihyun asked, adjusting his glasses with a frown on his lips. Changkyun backed up and brushed off his shirt with his hands. “It doesn’t sound like you tried very hard, hm?”

“Hyung, you can’t say that! I did. I tried really hard,” Changkyun said, pouting at the doctor, clearly upset having been scolded. “I told him that he wasn’t allowed in, but then he asked me if I was allowed in the restricted area. I couldn’t lie to him and tell him that and then he told me to get you, because _I_  was allowed into the restricted area!”

Kihyun sighed, placing the clipboard into Changkyun’s hands and running his fingers through his hair and looking at the watch on his wrist. Then, glancing to the door which Changkyun had entered from, the doctor brought his free fingers to massage his temple, closing his eyes; “He’s really... not giving up, is he?”

Changkyun looked at him, as if it made a point, and Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“I guess the only way to get rid of him is to give him what he wants,” Kihyun mumbled, running slender fingers through dark locks of hair again. It was an anxious habit, and for some odd reason, he was always nervous when he was in close proximity to Hoseok. Changkyun blinked curiously at him.

“And what’s that?”

Kihyun chuckled, shaking his head, “ _Me_. He wants me.”

Changkyun’s mouth formed a small _‘o’_ shape, and Kihyun shrugged. Amusement danced in his mind at Changkyun’s reaction, however. Something about the way he reacted it to the statement was oddly adorable. But, then again, Kihyun had always had a soft spot for the receptionist (and nurse-in-training)—ever since Changkyun joined their team, he’d always been the single babied staff member. He headed toward the door to the waiting room where Hoseok was (probably not seated patiently like he should be in a hospital).

“Tell Minhyuk that the patients in room 3A need their check-ups in two hours,” he instructed. Changkyun nodded quietly, hands folded together in front of his body. “I should be back by then, but I think he’s slacking off again. He should be in his office in the east wing, right now and if he scolds you for rushing him, then tell him that I sent you.”

“You’ll stick up for me if he yells at me in the lunch room, right?” Changkyun asked, timidly. Kihyun chuckled, nodding, though he knew that Minhyuk could never find it in his heart to actually yell at Changkyun—that was saved for Kihyun himself.

“Of course I will,” he told him with a nod. The younger man beamed at him, suddenly more confident in his assigned task—Kihyun would never understand why Changkyun thought it was frightening to speak to Minhyuk. The other doctor wouldn’t ever dare to raise his voice at Changkyun, and it was just a joke between the doctors that Minhyuk was terrifying—Minhyuk couldn’t hurt a fly (and the reason behind it would always crack Kihyun up).

He was just about to push the door open when Changkyun interrupted with a quiet, unsure voice. ”By the way, hyung, I didn’t know that you were engaged.”

Kihyun paused, hand on the door and he turned his head slightly. There was an awkward smile on his lips and he shook his head in a strange mixture of exasperation, disbelief and amusement, “... I’m not. Not quite.”

Changkyun looked at him, confused. Kihyun chuckled.

“I’ll explain later, if I have the time.”

 

 

 

He really wasn’t _engaged_ , per se. There was just an insistence that he was supposed to call Hoseok his fiancé, because of the fact that both of their families held powerful standings in the coven. His family insisted that he should marry Hoseok and unite their power to become an even stronger family, together. It was either choosing Hoseok, or getting himself married to his best friend—the red-haired doctor who happened to be his co-worker, and a vegan vampire who survived on (the extremely minimal nutrients provided by) coconut water.

The thing was: _he never agreed to be engaged to Hoseok_. The other man just called him his  _fiancé_  against Kihyun’s will, because their families insisted and Hoseok got a kick out of watching Kihyun feel flustered at all the pet names and the title. Hoseok was all for the idea that they would get married, and Kihyun simply couldn’t accept it.

Hoseok was immediately attached to him when he exited the staff only area, and stepped into the space where Hoseok was actually allowed to touch him. The light brown haired vampire nuzzled his face into Kihyun’s neck and wrapped his arms around him, ignoring the presence of everyone around them. The others in the waiting room didn’t seem to mind them too much, but a couple elderly visitors gave them questionable glances.

Not sparing him a single word, Kihyun heaved a sigh, not bothering to peel Hoseok off of him, and he continued to walk towards his office, inhumane strength dragging the other vampire with him. Whenever Hoseok visited him, it meant that he needed to take the other route to his office, because Hoseok couldn’t follow him through the restricted areas—it meant that all eyes would be on them, and Kihyun had to restrain his embarrassment.

Avoiding the eyes of every staff member who stared at them when they passed by was a struggle; Kihyun didn’t want to keep his eyes downcast, but it was difficult to keep a straight face when he was lugging around a man that was so much bigger than himself.

Shutting the door behind them when he finally got to his office, Kihyun locked the door and shrugged Hoseok off of him. The taller man pouted at him, childishly and exaggerated.

_“Baby, didn’t you miss me?”_

“Why are you visiting me at work?” Kihyun sighed, running his fingers through his hair, flustered and exasperated at seeing Hoseok in his workplace.

“What’s the big deal? You took your break to see me, didn’t you? I missed you,” Hoseok cooed, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist and nuzzling his nose against the younger vampire’s cheek. And if it was possible for a vampire’s cheeks to blush, then Kihyun would be burning bright red. 

“That’s not what I asked you. What do you want?” Kihyun demanded, flustered but not making an effort to push the other man away. Hoseok paused by his ear and Kihyun could feel the curve of the taller man’s lips into an amused smirk. 

Hoseok’s grip around Kihyun’s waist tightened and he gently nudged him towards the door with a casual hum, “Well, I want a lot of things, actually. Getting you to acknowledge our engagement is certainly one of those things, but that’s not quite what I’m after, right now.”

Having his front being pressed against the locked door was a little uncomfortable, and Kihyun grit his teeth at the mention of their engagement. The union for power wasn’t something he was interested in; not when he’d spent the past months feeling some sort of unsettling crush on the other vampire that he wouldn’t ever admit aloud.

There was something enchanting about Hoseok’s pale complexion and striking eyes that drew him in and left him breathless, when he lost his focus somewhere in the older vampire’s eyes. Kihyun found himself falling shortly after they’d met for the first time, when Hoseok stepped into the lobby of his parents’ place with all his regal grace and then flashed a smile at Kihyun. That dinner his family shared with Hoseok’s family was the beginning to the arrangement that Kihyun would later strongly disapprove of, but it was also the start to a cluster of feelings that Kihyun didn’t know how to deal with.

No matter how childish and no matter how out of reach his hopes stretched, he’d much rather marry for love; his parents couldn’t wrap their minds around that.

“What do you want, Hoseok?” Kihyun managed to ask. The light brown haired vampire chuckled, brushing his lips gently against the column of Kihyun’s neck as he spoke and it took every nerve in Kihyun’s body to refrain from shivering at the touch.

Hoseok’s eyes glinted with amusement, “You know, I still don’t understand how a vampire can be a doctor—a surgeon, at that,” he said. “It smells _delicious_ in here, Kihyunnie. _Or is that you?_ ”

“Some of us have self-control,” Kihyun bit out, hands forming tight fists against the door with his nerves suddenly overwhelming him. Hoseok had loosened his grip on Kihyun’s waist and his hands were now against the door and caging Kihyun between his arms. He felt so small underneath the older man, but for some reason, there was something thrilling about it all. 

And he couldn’t help but wonder if it was only him who felt the strange tension in the air.

“I don’t have very much self-control when it comes to you,” Hoseok murmured, soft lips brushing against the younger man’s neck. Kihyun couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine, this time. And the smirk was obvious in Hoseok’s tone when he continued to speak, “Kihyunnie, you smell even sweeter than usual, today. Is there something _arousing_ you?”

Kihyun’s body spiked with heat and he avoided Hoseok’s eyes, keeping them looking forward. And his mind ran in circles: _in here, they were safe from the public eye; in here, he didn’t have the obligation to stay strictly professional with everyone who entered the building; in here, no one would know if he gave into Hoseok, just this once._ It wouldn’t say anything about his feelings, surely—Hoseok wouldn’t be able to figure him out, if _just this once_ —

_“Can’t I have a taste?”_

It broke a part of Kihyun’s functioning mentality—felt something like short-circuiting; mind fizzling out for a moment and his rationality completely escaping him. There was just something so _alluring_  about Hoseok and he suddenly felt drunk. Slowly, he pushed himself off of the surface of the door and turned around to face Hoseok. The taller vampire took a small step back to accommodate the turn.

And then in a quiet voice, Kihyun spoke: _“You may...”_

For a split second, Hoseok looked a little surprised at the acceptance—something in Kihyun’s mind told him that, perhaps, Hoseok thought their little game of cat and mouse would never end. Something told Kihyun that Hoseok expected Kihyun to put up a fight until the very end. But, in actuality, he couldn’t tell what would have been better, because in the next moment, Hoseok’s eyes were lighting up with affection and the tension between them slowly disintegrated into thin air. 

Hoseok’s arms found their way back around his waist and, this time, Kihyun didn’t resist his touch. And softly, he asked, “Really?”

Holding his breath, Kihyun squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Hoseok chuckled softly, pressing their foreheads together.

“I won’t hurt you,” he said, “You know that, right?”

 _Of course he knew that._  They were vampires, and it didn’t hurt when they were bitten by one another. The sinking of another vampire’s fangs into his skin wouldn’t hurt him; it’d only draw blood and it wounds would heal shortly. The only thing that was meant by a vampire biting another was that they were marking one another as their own, from that moment onwards. It was the forming of some sort of permanent bond and the very first time was the second that they accepted to be one another’s and only that.

He nodded quickly, and then Hoseok’s gentle fingers were pressing softly into the skin of his neck, running down towards his collarbone underneath the collar of his dress shirt. And then, deft fingers were loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt. Kihyun tensed, nervously, when the cool air from the room brushed against his bare skin.

He could feel Hoseok’s breath on his neck; warm and steady. He braced himself for the bite, but then suddenly, Hoseok picked him up. Kihyun’s eyes flew wide open, and Hoseok chuckled in response to the soft gasp that left his lips. ( _“I should make you more comfortable, shouldn’t I?”_ Hoseok’s voice was soft in his ear and Kihyun barely bit back the whimper which threatened to leave his lips in response to the remark.)

The other man settled Kihyun onto his desk, pushing away the stray items scattered across the desk. It hardly even crossed Kihyun’s mind that he would later need to clean the mess up. And then, Hoseok’s fingers were under his jaw, tilting his head up slightly and leaning closer to him. Their lips hovered over one another’s and Kihyun could feel his heart racing in his chest.

“May I?” Hoseok whispered, lowly against his lips. Kihyun’s eyes fluttered shut and he nodded. 

And Hoseok’s lips were so warm and soft when they pressed flush against his own. Kihyun could feel the butterflies scattering themselves across every little nerve in his body when their lips touched and it was a sensation he mentally wished wouldn’t ever end. But, all good things end—Hoseok pulled away from the kiss and Kihyun inhaled, pretending to not want to whimper and pull him back.

Then, Hoseok was scattering lazy kisses down his jaw, drawing his heartbeat to pound in his chest. Kihyun’s arms found themselves hooking around Hoseok’s neck and pulling him a little bit closer. Hoseok seemed happy to slide between Kihyun’s thighs and move so close to him.

Hoseok took his sweet time making his way down to Kihyun’s neck. With gentle kisses to the soft skin, Hoseok ran the tip of his tongue across a small patch of Kihyun’s neck. And everything followed in quick succession when Hoseok finally bared his fangs and dragged them across Kihyun’s skin. It drew a small amount of blood from the cut and the older vampire was quick to all it up and hum in satisfaction at the taste.

Kihyun tilted his head slightly, on instinct to allow the vampire better access to his neck. Hoseok took it easily. The taller man wrapped an arm around Kihyun’s waist and the other hand slid behind his head, bracing him. Then, he was sinking his fangs into the flesh of Kihyun’s neck. 

It wasn’t completely painless. Kihyun winced when Hoseok’s fangs penetrated his skin, but his head spun when the blood began to flow into Hoseok’s mouth. There was a sense of warmth burning through Kihyun’s body; a subtle arousing sensation.

And it felt something like centuries before Hoseok finally pulled away from him, lapping at the wound to help it close faster. He slowly let go of Kihyun, eyes glazed over with an unrecognizable gaze—nothing short of endearment, but there was something more there.

Droplets of his own blood still smeared on Hoseok’s chin, but from Kihyun’s eyes, it was endearing. They stood in silence, staring into one another’s eyes and questioning the feelings spiraling in their chests for a moment.

Hoseok gathered himself a lot quicker than Kihyun could dream of. He was still in a haze, standing against the desk, even as Hoseok backed off of him and wiped his mouth of the remaining blood with his hand, then licked the remnants off his hand. Kihyun stared at him blankly, and Hoseok chuckled softly at him. He ran his fingers through Kihyun’s hair affectionately, and flashed a charming smile at him.  _Hoseok was always so charming._

“Thanks for the meal. I’ll see you at home, baby,” Hoseok winked at him, patting his ass with a playful hand as he exited the room. Kihyun stood in the empty office as all warmth left his body when Hoseok left, feeling empty and flustered. 

And the realization crashed over him all too quickly.  _He just swore himself to Hoseok._

_Well, fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on twitter @kkyunjus! i'm nice, i promise.


End file.
